Time of need
by captainme
Summary: When jack helps a girl by buying her in a slave acution, he had no idea what it would lead to and the things that would happen... please r&r. JackAna
1. Chapter 1beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N hiya! I decided to do another long-fic, and I don't think I'll give up after 2 chapters this time... anyway this is set when Jack's only had the pearl for a while, but because I'm not going to make the movie happen he has the crew that he had at the end of the movie if that makes sense, cuz I don't like Barbossa & that crew... Anyway enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack walked through the town center of Tortuga. The sound of an auction- taking place caught up with his ears and made him stop. Turning so that he could see what was taking place, a look of disgust made itself apparent on his face. Slave auctions. He hated them and would normally steer clear of them. This time however was different.  
  
Standing on the stand, like a piece of meat, a girl that couldn't be more then 17 or 18 was in shackles, shaking as the man started off the bidding. Tears clearly visible on her face, as it went up between two men, both as horrible as each other.  
  
Feeling sorry for the girl on the stand Jack put his hand up to bid for her. Going higher then either of the men before would go for her, Jack won her in the auction. At the end of it she was shoved into his possession as he handed over the money.  
  
Still shaking the girl looked at her new 'master' waiting and wondering what was going to happen to her next. She hoped he hadn't bought her just to sell on, as he didn't look like the sort of man that would want or need to buy the slaves.  
  
Jack walked away, with the girl still following to an alleyway. She was clearly scared of what he was going to do with her in the ally. When his hands came up to her's she took them away as her immediate reaction. Knowing that when she resisted she got punished, she hung her head awaiting something that never came.  
  
"I'm not going t' hurt ye, but I do need t' get the shackles off. Savvy." Bottom lip trembling she lifted her head to look at him. This time when his hands came towards hers instead of taking then back she put them forward. "What's yer name?"  
  
"Number 3.2.4.5." Jack looked at the girl.  
  
"You don't have a name."  
  
"Number 3.2.4.5." Jack rubbed his forehead.  
  
"That's what yer mother called ye is it. A number." The girl shook her head.  
  
"What did she name ye?" The girl looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"I... I don't remember." Jack gave a tiny laugh.  
  
"You don't remember your own name. How could ye forget it?" once again her bottom lip began to tremble. Jack brought his hand to her arm, making her flinch slightly. Lifting her sleeve gashes of all sizes could be seen. "Jesus." Jack looked up at her and she just looked back, not knowing what to say, not knowing what she could say without being in trouble. He was the first person not to of attack her as soon as she was in his 'possession' and had been nice to her. She had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone be nice to her.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After taking the shackles off her wrists, neither of them said anything as they walked back to the Black Pearl. The girl was too frightened to say or ask anything still not knowing what kind of man, or who he was even, had brought her, and Jack just didn't know what to say to her. What do you say to someone who thinks their name is a number?  
  
"Welcome t' the black pearl Luv." The girl's eyes were once again wide as she looked around the ship with them. Plucking up courage to ask him a question she started off.  
  
"What..." stopping again not knowing if she should ask question because of what she had been told in the past. Jack look at her curiously.  
  
"What d' ye want t' ask?" looking at her, and realizing she must of thought she couldn't talk until spoken to he went to reassure her. "Your aloud t' ask questions and talk on me ship. No one will hut ye."  
  
"This... this is your ship?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"But you don't look that old." Jack frowned. "I thought captains were supposed to be mid 30's not 20's."  
  
"And how do you know I'm mid 20's?"  
  
"Because of how you look." Jack studied the girls face.  
  
"Aye, well ye wrong." The girl frowned.  
  
"How old are you then?"  
  
"22. Early 20's not mid." The girl smiled for the first time in years. Getting more confidence talking as she went along she wanted to ask him the question she had wanted to since meeting him.  
  
"Why do I know your age but not your name? Are you trying to be a number too?" Jack grinned at her.  
  
"No. Captain Jack Sparrow." A silence ran between them. "Remember yours yet?" She look at him.  
  
"Yes." Jack looked surprised and waited for her to tell him. When she didn't he prodded her.  
  
"And it is..."  
  
"Ana Maria."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N please review! If I get lots of reviews I'll update soon!!! :-) oh can anyone help me think of a better name for the story cuz i'm a little stuck!?! thanks. Suzy xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N hiya! Sorry about the wait for the chapter. I was at my Nan's when I wrote this, I pinched my sisters laptop to write... he he... but she doesn't no. anyway thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews!!! I couldn't believe how many I got. :-) Anyway I'll stop babbling... enjoy....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So how long were you a slave for?" Jack looked up at Ana as he showed her around his ship.  
  
"Erm... since I was 6 and a half so... almost 11 years I guess." Jack nodded as he opened the galley door, peered in, saw a lot of his crew eating, turned and closed it again deciding that he wouldn't bother showing her that part while people were in there. He wasn't sure whether she wanted to stay on his ship, or that he even wanted a female on his ship, after all he'd only brought her at that auction to set her free. And he hadn't said anything about that part yet.  
  
"So how did you become a number then?" jack asked after being silent for several minuets.  
  
"Erm, you were given it when who ever you were sold to well gave it to you. Not everyone has numbers only some of them had names. But not many, it gives you individuality." Jack went to nod again before stopping himself, realising that he must look like a nodding dog.  
  
"How many times have you been sold?" When Ana didn't answer Jack turned to see her trying to hold back tears. "Sorry, didn't mean t' upset you." Ana shook her head.  
  
"It's just memories coming to the surface. I'm – it doesn't matter." Ana looked like she wanted to say more but couldn't find the courage to so Jack didn't ask any more questions about her being a slave and what it was like – even though he was dying of curiosity.  
  
Slave trade had always been something Jack hated, he didn't like the fact that people were beaten and used like dirty animals, just for the colour of their skin. But the people that survived and the stories they had had interested him for years. He had never been able to talk to anyone that had been in the situation before. He had already found out things he didn't know before. He thought they were just used as workers which weren't paid and treated badly, he had no idea they couldn't keep their names or be individual. That would drive him crazy. Well crazier.  
  
"so do you want t' stay on me ship?" Ana looked at him as if to say 'I have a choice?' "I didn't buy – bid at that auction to keep you as a slave, I did it t' set ye free and stop you being a slave for the rest of your life. But it seems to me that you don't have any where to go – I didn't think of that at the time though... anyway it's up to you. If you want you can walk off now ever to come back again." Ana looked like she was considering the offer. It was true she didn't have anywhere to go, but she wasn't sure what the conditions of her being there would be.  
  
She had heard stories of pirates and that when it came to females they were brutal a lot like the men on the slave ships. She was a little hasty to ask what she would be used as on the ship; she would rather sleep in some doorway then be a pirate's plaything.  
  
"What would I be doing if I stayed?"  
  
"I'd train ye p t' be one of me crew. Ye might 'after work harder then new male crew members to get the others respect but... there aren't many females that can... get to grips with being a pirate. It's harder then they think and a lot aren't up t' it. Because you've had enough... well lets just say I'd reckon you're strong enough to make one of the best. Savvy." Jack wanted to say more but felt like he was prattling on to much. It was true for him that because of what she'd gone through she would be strong, and maybe when she'd been given real food, and rest she would be stronger on the outside as well.  
  
"Where would I stay? I mean I know your men may be good and everything but there still well men."  
  
"Aye, there's a spare room at the back of my cabin, its jest got junk in it, and you could stay in there until I got another cabin built. That too wouldn't be very big but then it wouldn't be at the back of me cabin and you wouldn't have t' go through it t' get out. That's if ye stay." The both of them stayed silent for a few minuets, Jack unsure of what to say and Ana thinking what she had been told over. "Ye don't have t' decide now, but we leave at sundown. It's up to you if your with us or not." Jack walked away leaving Ana at the railing that they had been stood at for the last 20 minuets.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ana watched as the men scurried about getting ready to set sail. A few of them look at her, unsure why she was there or if she was supposed to be on the ship at all. As she watched them she had a vision that in month's time she could be like those men, having something to do, look forward to and have a purpose to their life that they themselves have chosen. It felt strange to her, to be able to have a choice and decide what she wanted to do for herself and not be ordered around, shoved left right and centre, being sold half a dozen times. Just a few hours ago she was being Treated like a dirty animal, now she was back to being a human again. Thanks to Jack.  
  
Jack barked out orders to his crew, while he went to look for Ana Maria, she wasn't hard to find being the only female on the ship.  
  
"What d'ya think?" Ana took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Busy." Jack grinned.  
  
"Aye. So what 'ave ye decided then?" Ana looked down at her feet giving Jack the impression she had decided against staying – now that he had told his crew that they were probably about to get a few member – female member – and they had surprisingly not been that bothered by it. One or two had wanted to know whether she would pull her wait or not, which jack reassured them she would. Maybe not at first but eventually she would be able to. But now it seemed that all the convincing had been for nothing.  
  
"Will they accept me?" Jack frowned.  
  
"Who. Oh them. Yeah they'll be fine with it. As long as ye pull your wait anyway." Ana caught Jacks eye for a second before quickly taking it away again. Taking another deep breath Ana looked back up again.  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll stay." Jack's grin appeared back on his face as he heard her say those words.  
  
"Let's get started then..." Ana frowned. Get started on what?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N please review! I'll update faster next time... honest! Suzy xxx 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N thanks so much for all the reviews! Enjoy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow..." Jack tried not to chuckle as Ana's legs buckled and she fell to the floor. "It isn't funny." Trying to put on a straight face but failing miserably Jack shook his head.

"No. no its not. Your right it isn't fun-"bursting into laughter Jack found that he couldn't finish his sentence. The next time he looked up, he was on the receiving end of a death glare. He changed the subject quickly away from her falling on her ass. "Wouldn't you be cooler if you took that off?" Jack pointed to her shirt, which was in many cases symbolizing a sweat shirt. Ana just raised her eyebrows at him. "I mean ye have something under there don't ye?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Take it off and you'll be able to try and fight me better because you won't be as bothered by the heat." Jack paused. "And say aye instead of yes.... It sounds more..." jack used his hands to express what he was trying to say. "Pirate. Savvy."

"You remind me of a duck you know that." Jack blinked. That wasn't something he had been expecting to hear.

"A... du... a... a...a DUCK? How do I remind you of a DUCK? Please tell me because no one has ever called me a DUCK before." Ana was trying not to giggle at the way he was behaving.

"It's the way you move your head when you speak. Its duck like." It was Jacks turn to glare. "Quack." More glares. "Quack quack." Steam was practically coming out of his ears now. "Quack quack quack quack..."

"Stop quacking! What happened to that girl that I help last week? The nice timid one, that was too shy to do or say anything in case of something happening? Where did she go?" Ana took a deep breath.

"Didn't she tell you she had a twin sister, with exactly the same name. Yeah we swapped during the week." Jack stared at her for a few minuets, trying to catch her eye. When he did she just grinned and tried not to laugh again.

"Swing like this if you want to block a blow coming from this direction..." and her lesson started off again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana sat on her bed, in the tiny cabin she had been given, tracing her finger over the cuts and bruises that were beginning to heal on her left arm. Sighing she looked up when she heard a knock at the door. Quickly pulling her sleeves back down she waited for the person to come in as they never bothered waiting for someone other then Jack of course to say they could enter.

"Ana Maria foods up." She gave a tiny smile to Gibbs, as she got up off the bed and followed him out of the room.

The crew had so far been kind to her, a but wary not sure how they could act around her. She hoped that when she had been given the chance to learn about the ship (she was being taught fighting at the moment) that they would be easier around her and treat her as part of their crew or team and not just someone that they had to be kind too.

Looking down at the plate she had just been given she wondered how she was going to eat it al. the food they were giving her, had gone up each day, at first it was just over the amount that she ate as a slave, then it was tidily going up. But she felt guilty if she couldn't finish off the food. The day before she had forced herself to eat it all, but the amount she had now she knew she wouldn't before she was sick.

Gibbs seemed to pick up on her hesitation to eat. She had been sat between him and another crewmate called curly- because of his curly mop of hair.

"Ye don't have t' eat it all lass. Jest what ye can. I'm sure someone 'round here will eat what's left." Ana smiled weakly at him and began to eat. By the time she had finished, half the food was still there.

"Why don't you eat much?" Ana looked up from where her eyes had been resting to see Jack standing practically over her.

"I don't know. I'm not hungry. I think if I ate much more I might be sick." Jack stared at her.

"You managed t' eat it all yesterday." Ana laughed a little.

"Yeah I forced my self. Thought I really would be sick. Almost was actually." Jack shook his head and called to one of his crew, who came and took her plate away so that he could eat the left over food.

"Come on then, lets finish off the lesson." Ana got up and followed Jack out into the sunlight. He was planning to teach her with everyone watching!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana sighed, as she listened to everyone laughing below. She was sat in her cabin by herself, feeling left out. She knew she really shouldn't because she didn't consider herself as part of the crew or their friends. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Do you want t' come pay cards Maria?" Curly was standing in the door way a big grin on his face.

"I... I don't know how." He just shrugged.

"You got t' learn someday. Come on I'll teach ye." A smile appeared on her face.

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later, while some of the crew where getting drunk out of their minds, Ana sat behind Jack watching him, curly and Gibbs play cheat.

"I 'ave 3 aces." Ana looked over Jack's shoulder, and mouthed cheat to the other two men. Jack didn't know she was sat behind him at the moment.

"Cheat." Jack looked at the pile of cards lying on the table then back to curly, which had spoken.

"You think this wise boy?" his eyes darted up to Ana's who just grinned and tried not to laugh.

"Aye, I do. Capt'n I think yer cheatin'." His hand moved to the pile of cards and flipped over the top 3. A look of triumph spread across his face, and Ana was unable to keep her laughter in longer. Jack spun around finally realising that she had been sat behind him the whole time.

"You were- they were- you were all cheatin'!" Jack shook his head and turned back to Ana. "Your going t' pay fer that. Sit down." Jack paused. "And no one sit behind me to 'elp 'er out." Ana couldn't help but giggle as she began playing against her captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review! Thankies Suzy xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tie it like this. No Ana look." Jack stood behind Ana, putting her small hands inside of his own showing her how to tie the not he was currently showing. As he did that he got a jolt of feeling. Shaking his head he ignored it.

"I knew that!" Jack grinned.

"O' course ye did. That's why I had to show ye so many times." Jack stayed silent for a few seconds, looking like he was thinking of what to do next. "Right this is another one- you'll mostly need this in storms or windy conditions..." Jack carried on talking until one of his crew interrupted him.

"Ship sir. Merchant, heavy in the water." The expression on Jack's face showed he was thinking it over.

"Aye, hoist the jolly roger (a/n I think that's it?!?)" Jack turned to Ana. "Get below and lock yourself in me cabin." Jack turned away before he saw the expression on Ana's face. She wasn't impressed.

"Jack-"

"Captain."

"Captain then. Why can't I fight? You've taught me how to now." Jack turned to face her.

"Because you still need practice. You know the techniques but aren't good enough yet." Ana stayed silent for a few moments before coming up with a come back. By this time Jack had turned away again.

"But it can be used as practice. And I have to start somewhere don't I?" Jack sighed and looked at her face.

"Ye really want t' fight?" Ana nodded. "Alright, jest try not to get in the way, don't fight unless they start it and plunder t' yer hearts contempt." Ana grinned triumphantly as she turned to walk away to fetch the sword and pistol that were once Jack's. "Oh and Ana Maria." She turned back. "Don't get yerself hurt. Savvy." Ana smiled as she watched him walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana watched as the ship began to get closer. She had a new feeling pumping throughout her, and as well as being excited about her first raiding she was as nervous as hell too. She was brought out of her little world when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Stay near me Maria." Her face held a small smile of gratitude towards Curly who had been kindest to her out of the whole crew- other then the captain that is. Ana nodded to him as pirates and sailors alike began fighting for what they wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana looked around in a daze, she remembered all the fighting techniques but whenever she went to use it against someone she froze. Curly had bailed her out one to many times in her eyes and she was sick of not being able to use her knowledge in fighting properly.

While she had been thinking all this over, she had managed to lose sight of curly. A bolt of nervousness went through her, as she suddenly realized no one could help her out anymore and she had to defend for herself.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing on a pirate ship?" Ana snarled at the man in front of her, and then realized she could use her gender to her advantage. As she began to bat her eyelids in front of the man, she felt like a fool and probably look like one too.

"They made me come out here. They want me to get killed." By now both Jack and curly were in her sight, and seeing her two friends gave her more of the courage she needed to go through with what she had thought up.

"Come now dear, we'll take you away from these vile creatures and back where you belong." The man gave her the perfect opportunity to strike when he lifted his arm towards her. Taking a step forward as if to go into his embrace, she dragged her sword out and sliced through the mans side.

All of a sudden everything went silent. Without knowing it, she had just killed the captain of the opposite ship meaning his crew would give up without a fight. Jack opened his mouth to say something to Ana, but she was in her own world, hardly believing she had just killed a man.

She jolted out of her daze when a knife was held against her throat by the merchant ships first mate.

"Ye shouldn't of done tha' lass. You killed 'im now I'm goin' t' kill part of a pirates crew with 'em all watching you bleed t' death." Ana gave a small laugh.

"All they would do is go buy someone else. I'm a slave, I don't matter." Jack winced at her words as well as the rest of the crew. "I'm not part of the crew, they made me fight without knowing how to because I don't matter. If I got killed all it would mean is them finding someone else to do all the dirty work." The man that was holding the knife against her throat looked at Jack.

"This true?" Jack's eyes darted back and forth between him and the girl he was holding captive.

"Aye, she's jest a slave nothing more." The man shouted for the crew to get back on there own ship, (the pirate crew had already got everything they wanted.) but still didn't take the knife away until he saw all of them on the ship.

"Well I'm very sorry but" He spun Ana round so she was facing him. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes and on her face but failed miserably. "You have to pay." The pearls crew heard her gasp as the man sliced his sword along her middle and let her fall to the floor motionless. "I guess you'll have to get a new slave." Stepping over her body like someone would step over a piece of dog crap, the man made to walk back over to his own ship. As soon as he was halfway over the plank that kept the two ships together, jack and Gibbs grabbed the end of it and pulled it back on bored- meaning the man fell to his death in the freezing waters below when none of his crew made to help him.

As soon as the man had gone Jack rushed over to join Curly who was already at Ana's side along with the ships doctor. Jack picked her up and took her through to his cabin, trying to ignore the sensation he was getting, by her breath on his skin.

Her breathing was too fast and too raspy, and she was unconscious. Jack turned to the doctor.

"She going to be ok?" he sighed.

"I don't know. It all lies with the next few days. She may be fine tonight and tomorrow then suddenly develop a fever and get so bad it wont look like she'll survive. It all depends on her, if she's a fighter or not and how long it takes for her to become conscious. But then again she may be conscious a lot at first then suddenly relapse. Can't tell."

"But the wound?"

"Should heal. It'll leave a nasty scare but... captain she needs different clothes the ones she's wearing' are drenched with blood." Jack nodded.

"Thanks. You can go now." The doctor nodded and left the cabin, shutting the door silently behind him. Jack sighed as he sat down on his bed looking over the girl lying on it. "Sorry Ana."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N thanks for all the reviews! Please review again! I'm not sure when I can next update... I can write the chapters and everything on my computer (which doesn't have the net.) but my dad's computer has gone bust (the one with the net) and I'm about to move house, so everything wont be connected for about a week or two anyway. Please carry on reading when I can eventually update! Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger. Anyway remember to review! Luv Suzy xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood at the end of his bed, with his arms crossed and desperately trying not to laugh at Ana Maria's ramblings.

"How could you TIE me to the bed? Of ALL things!" Jack let out a chuckle which he received a glare for.

"I can't let ye get up. Ye could hurt yerself more then you all ready are." Ana rolled her eyes at his excuse.

"Cant I at least move so that I'm in MY bed in MY clothes seeing as you changed me without my permission- by the way you will pay for that!" Jack sighed as he moved over to untie her hands.

"What would you have preferred to bleed to death and get an infection from staying in blood-soaked clothes?" Jack looked down at her grinning. "Anyway the clothes you have are borrowed from me... at least untill you get your own." Jack found it hard to burst into laughter when he heard a 'humph' coming from the girl in his bed. "You can go into your own room now. Or do you need some help?" Ana took one look at Jack's face and decided he was mocking her, so although she really did need his help she refused to let herself ask.

"**No Thank You** please move out of the way." As soon as Ana stood up she was overcome by dizziness. Jack watched her sway for a couple of minuets then spoke out, but his words were not heard by Ana as she continued to sway, the world spinning around her. Just as her eyes rolled and she began to collapse, Jack ran forward and caught her before her body hit the ground.

As if knowing what was happening the doctor came back into the cabin and cast an accusing look to Jack

"Didn't I say, don't let her out of bed?"

"But she was talking and she seemed fine." The doctor closed his eyes obviously he was a man without much of patience.

"Aye, I told ye she might. But she isn't recovered its only been a few hours captain. I think she's going to have a high fever a wound like that doesn't normally get away without one." Jacks eyes went up to meet the doctors.

"How high?"

"High enough to kill." Jack let out a shuddery breath. He'd only known her about 2 weeks and already she could die.

His thoughts were clouded about why he cared so much about her living or not. He hadn't really wanted her on his ship- or had he? He wasn't even sure what made him buy her at the slave auction. He had blamed it on himself feeling sorry for her and wanting to give her freedom- but he'd seen other girls in the exact same position before and had never done anything about it. He'd just given a bit of sympathy to them, then gone off and gotten drunk and forgotten all about it. Why had this time been different for him?

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Ana groaning and trashing about. A fever had already begun to take hold of her. A piercing scream filled the room and Ana began to thrash about so much that Jack was having trouble holding her still.

"No... stop, please..." tears streamed down Ana's cheeks as she whimpered in her delirious state. "I didn't mean to... no don't do it to me please... I wont do it ag-" Ana eyes flew open and Jack jumped back allowing her to thrash again. But she stayed perfectly still as if she wouldn't let herself move. The tears still streamed down her face and the occasionally whimper could be heard from her, but not a single muscle was moved for several moments. Jack just stood, his gaze on her watching completely mortified at what could be going on in her head for what she was doing, to be happening.

Suddenly one of Ana's arms flew to cover the other one. Her sudden movement made Jack jump once again. Her eyes stayed open and un-blinking although her breathing was heavy and fast. When Jack touched her forehead with his hand the heat that came off was unbelievable. He gently tried to move her arm away so that he could have look at what she was covering up. As he did this she whimpered but it seemed as though she didn't have the strength to fight back.

Underneath the sleeve held scares. Jack had seen her wrist's when he had taken the shackles off her, when he first met her, but he had never seen the top half of her arms- when he changed her he stopped himself from looking at her body, he wasn't sure why he did as he had been tempted to look at her in detail, but for a reason not known to himself he hadn't incase he found something he wouldn't like. Just like he had now....

Along the tops of her arms were long jagged scares and burnt marks. He was sure that the other side would be much the same. Looking into Ana's open and still eyes he guessed that what ever had happened to her when she got them was being replayed in her head. He eyes held a much younger frightened look, as if the 17 year old had turned back into the little girl that was taken into slavery 11 years back.

"Oh Ana..." Jack couldn't believe what he had seen or even begin to understand what it was that she had been through. All he knew was that he had one extremely frightened girl in his crew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was a long one, filled with a lot of emotion. Jack found out things about himself. At one point he couldn't bear to see her in so much pain, he'd left her on her own and gone into her room, only to have to rush back in when he heard another cry.

By the morning he was glad to know that her delirious seemed to be over, the only thing threatening her- other then the gash across her belly – was that the fever she had seemed to be climbing by the hour and showed no sighs of slowing down.

Jack sat by Ana's side, listening to her raspy breath, and watching the sweat poring off her face. Unable to make himself move to go do the things a captain should be doing, or avert his gaze; Jack just sat un-moving and staring at her, as if willing her to be ok. But his wills were unanswered as Ana's raspy breathing suddenly stopped-.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Hiya! Sorry it isn't very long, im not sure when I can next update. Internets still a bit dodgy! I didn't think this chapter was very good but... anyway please review! Suzy xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N hiya! Sorry I took ages to update! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming please! Enjoy....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat staring at Ana's un-moving body for a few seconds, what was happening not really clicking in his mind. Without him realizing it, his body seemed to go in to auto-move, knowing what to do without him really knowing what he was doing.

As soon as Jack's lips touched her's a jolt went throughout him, but once again because he was in a daze he didn't acknowledge it and carried on breathing air into her lungs.

For a reason not known to Jack himself, a tiny movement of Ana's hand against his arm managed to jolt him out of the daze he had seemed to be trapped in, and once again he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Come on Ana, I cant keep doing this for you." As if she had head him, a cough was heard coming from her and her breathing returned to it fast and raspy pace. As Jack sat back in his chair, letting out a heavy sigh, his thoughts once again resumed to why he cared so much. Anyone else, he would of counted no breathing as a sigh that they were dying, but this time he couldn't even bring himself to think that, that could be happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 3 more days passed, with Ana going from high fevered state- to low- then back again! Jack had got the doctor to look after he after the 2nd time, she gave out and stopped breathing, because all though he wouldn't admit it, he really couldn't take it anymore. Although it wasn't only the doctor in there with her, he swapped occasionally with Curly, who seemed more then happy to sit with her and basically look after her.

"Captain." Jack looked up, he had been lost in his thoughts and hadn't noticed both the doctor and Curly leave his cabin, without much expression on.

"Aye." Jack prepared himself for what he thought was going to be bad news, although he was very relieved when it wasn't.

"Ana's awake now. You told us to tell you... well she's going to be ok now... or so he says." Curly turned and pointed to the doctor who just frowned at why he was being pointed at...

"Aye, Gibbs." Gibbs appeared next to his captain's side, as without even being told the command he took the wheel from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jack entered his cabin, what he saw surprised him. He had expected to see her still lying down, half asleep- half awake. What he found instead however was a more-frail looking girl, much like he had found in Tortuga, curled up in a ball, a distant look in her eyes, along with tears threatening to spill, slowly rocking herself backwards and forwards. Jack frowned; she didn't even seem to know he was there. Jack coughed slightly which made her head snap up.

"Oh it's... it's you..." Jack frowned.

"Aye, who else where you expecting?" Ana slightly shrugged as she continued rocking herself. This was making Jack a bit dizzy watching her so he gently put his hand on the top of her arm, as he did so she flinched, which made Jack take back his hand quite quickly. "What... what was going on in your head earlier?" a frown appeared on the now still Ana's forehead.

"When?"

"When you were in a fevered state the first... oh never mind you probably wouldn't even remember it anyway." Jack made his eyes look around the cabin, as if he was checking it out, and his body language spoke for him, showing he was uncomfortable but eager to find out what had been happening in her delusions.

"What was I doing?" Jack's eyes fell on Ana once again. She was still curled up in a ball.

"Lying very still for a few minuets, before it you were saying please don't or something like that, and after you kind of moved your hand up here." Jack demonstrated what he meant on himself.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that would have been the first time he... he... well erm..." the tears were once again threatening to spill down Ana's cheeks, as she got into a muddle with her words.

"Who's he?" Jack asked, confused about whom she was talking about, because he still didn't know much about her, or the background, which he had saved her from.

"The last guy that 'owned' me. If I had stayed with the man that I had been with before I would have been fine, because he had his wife... and... and he didn't treat us like slaves, more like people and... when they moved he sold all of us again, he said he'd let us go to good homes and most did but..." Ana clasped her hand to her mouth, as though she had said too much, as her already red eyes became more red and swollen at the memory of being sold once more.

"But you were 'sold' to the guy that...?" Jack stopped because he wasn't really sure what he last 'owner' did to her.

"Captain sparrow what do you normally do with a women?" Jack's face stayed clear of emotion for a second while her words went through his mind, then his mouth turned into an 'O' shape as it dawned on him. "Only you have their consent." Ana's head suddenly snapped up and she looked him in the eye. "You do have their consent don't you?" Jack looked offended at her last comment.

"Of course I do. I'm not a rap-"Jack stopped half way through his sentence as he realized what Ana had meant by 'having their consent'. "You were..."

"Don't say it. Please don't say it." Jack held his hand up to show he wouldn't, but he had a lot of questions burning away in his head that he couldn't wait, to find the answers to.

"How many times?"

"Lost count." Jack closed his eyes. That was supposed to be one of the worst things that a women could go through... or so he had been told. More then once was bad enough, but so many times she'd lost count he found disgusting. Even pirates didn't do it that bad. Some did it admittedly, but never that much. "I only remember one or two. The others are just a blur of pain and horror."

"Why do you remember some of them?"

"Because of what came out of it." Jack's eyes met Ana's briefly and once again he cottoned on to what she meant.

"How many?"

"2. Twins." Jack nodded his head trying to process the information. As he was doing this something in Ana's head seemed to click and she jumped forward towards Jack, almost knocking him off the bed. (He'd sat down on it.) "You can't let him get me again. Promise me you wont let him gets me." The sudden change in the way Ana was acting surprised and confused Jack. Why would the man want her back if he sold her in the first place?

"Why would he want you back? He sold you!" Ana shook her head, the tears still there yet they seemed to have disappeared at the same time.

"He didn't. I sneaked onto the ship. He didn't know. As if he'd let me go! I was his plaything, or so he said. But I couldn't stay not after what he'd done to... please promise me that he wont get me again." The tears in her eyes once again made themselves apparent as they slid down both of her cheeks; she shook with fear of the thought of this man.

"I promise." She was shaking her head as if she didn't believe him, as if he was just saying it to get her to calm down, which in a way he was. But he still wouldn't let anything to do with this man, get to her again. He would keep his promise if he could. "Ana, its ok, he wont touch you again."

"Promise." Jack found it hard not to laugh at that statement, although he knew it would be totally inappropriate. It was like talking to a child, which in a way, at 17 years old, she still was.

"I promise." Jack paused. "What... what did he do." He stopped again, and then added. "Other then the obvious." Ana's eyes met Jack's once again; the tears in her eyes stopped flowing and in place of all the fear, and angst, anger took place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I'm stopping there, I was going to make it a long chapter, but I've been taking ages to update so I thought I give you a quick update. I'm trying to get the sequel to 'Coming Home' up by Monday too... and I have another story that I'm about to write called 'A Childs Cry." So other then those I'm busy normally too! But I will update soon! Promise! Cookies and ice cream to all reviewers so please review!!! Suzy xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates at all.

A/N thanks for all the reviews! You people rock! Ok, this chapters mainly (basically all) just a conversation between Jack and Ana Maria so there isn't much description. I wasn't that keen on it but see what you think... remember to review after... enjoy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He let my baby die." Ana was looking down at the bed, so she wouldn't catch Jack's eye.

"I thought you had 2? Did he let them both..." Jack trailed off, suddenly realizing this may be one of the most sensitive topics Ana had ever had about her life, and she might not want to talk about it much.

"One was a girl the other a boy. They were both born not breathing but they had a pulse. He told the mid wife to resuscitate the boy but leave the girl. He said she wasn't meant for the world. I held her while her life slipped away. I wasn't even aloud to kiss her until her heart had stopped beating!" tears were sliding down Ana's cheeks by now, but she still didn't stop telling her story. All Jack could do was sit and listen, which made him, feel helpless and that wasn't a feeling he liked. "He let me take her away with me. She never left my arms; I wouldn't let them take her away. They'd probably chucked her little body away like it was rubbish, and she wasn't. When I could manage to go back to the hut I lived in with some other 'slaves' they looked after me. Benny who was only 10 made a tiny wooden coffin for her, and they buried her outside our hut. A tiny cross was made and they scratched her name onto it."

"What was her name?"

"Louisa Annabelle. I don't remember my last name, and by then I'd lost all my identity anyway, but she deserved to have an identity. The thought of her made me get through the day. She couldn't live so I had to."

"What about the lad?" Ana laughed at the thought of him.

"I don't even know what my son's name is! The only time I have ever seen him is when I have to feed him. That man took away both my babies from me. They'd be nearly 9 months now. As soon as Louisa had died I'd decided I couldn't carry on in that place, but I couldn't leave my little boy to die of hunger either. That man wouldn't think of getting milk from elsewhere. Too much work. He'd just let him die. So when I wasn't being used as food anymore I decided that the next ship out have there was going to have me on it. The only ships I could ever get on were slave trade ships but I thought anywhere would be better then that place." Both Jack and Ana where silent for a few minuets.

"When you... when you think about your son do you give him a name?" a tiny smile appeared on Ana's face as she thought about the little boy she'd left behind.

"To me his name is James. To the rest of the hut I lived in his name was James. He was talked about a lot. The short time I had with him twice or 3 times a day was enough. We'd discuss every little detail of him from his hair to his toes, how big he was what he looked like. It kept me going. The people I lived with became my family. I was there for so long, and only once or twice did people have to leave and new people came. But we were still like a family."

"Didn't they mind you leaving?" Ana's eyes met Jack's briefly.

"They knew it was something I had to do. Actually they helped me, and god knows what happened to them when he found out I'd gone. None of them could stand what he did to me. I think they hated it more then me. I was numb to it." Ana paused and a smile flickered onto her face again. "They made me promise if I ever got free I had to go and get them to." Jack's lips turned upwards as though he was going to smile, but they didn't quite get there. "Jack. He'll be coming after me. Please don't let him get me." Jack looked up at her. She was pleading with him again, and after what he had just heard, it made him determined not to let him get a hold on her again.

"I wont. Do you want to go back for your friends?" a genuine smile appeared on Ana's face at his offer.

"And captain where exactly would you keep the extra 10 people? In the brig? And after we'd got them away where would we go? An island? Build our own houses, grow our own food? Make things, then sell them?" Jack looked at her and grinned.

"Exactly that. Although when I'd offered I hadn't thought of that possibility, but..." Ana laughed.

"Your crazy. We couldn't build our own village."

"Why not? Some of my crew knows how to build quality houses, and buildings. Surly some of your friends know how to build things too." Ana was shaking her head, hardly believing what she was being told.

"Ok, ok. So say this plan would work, we'd have to start building before we even got them, and what island would we use. All the ones people could live on are being used."

"That's where you're wrong. I know an island, which not many other people know about. That's where I store extra loot. People can live on it; it has grass, sand and sea. What else do you need? Other then buildings?"

"It would never work." Jack sighed and stood up.

"Ok, you come up with something different then. You want your friends saved but I'm sorry this is going to sound horrible and everything but if you go anywhere, because your black you'd be put straight back on a ship to be sold again. Especially if that guy really does go looking for you all, which I suspected he will. So where are you going to go that you can live your life without always looking behind you for someone to come and take you anyway again. Tell me that." Jack walked out of the cabin just as someone from the crow's nest shouted out 'sail ho'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N sorry it was REALLY short. Ill try to update quickly this time! Er... honest. Anyway please review. Suzy x


	8. Chapter 8

Fair enough Ana didn't really know what they would do when they found the others and had rescued them. But didn't he think she hadn't thought of that? All she knew was that she had to rescue them; she couldn't leave them to rot in that place. And what about her son. She had to get him away from that man. She didn't want him growing up to be a replica of his father, a rapist and ruthless man.

It was a crazy idea and she knew it would never work. Rescuing about a dozen people and placing them on an island where no one else knew about. How would they live for starters? She knew they couldn't do it, and didn't want to get her head stuck in the clouds like her captain apparently did. She regretted telling him about it all now, knowing that he probably wouldn't stop going on about it for months.

But she couldn't do it. They couldn't do it. It was impossible, and if she went back there… there was that possibility that he could get her again and if he did she'd never get away. Ever. It would be impossible. She could only just bring herself to imagine what it would be like, to have to be back there with him. What he would do, how he would stop her from running away again. Knowing him he'd shackle her to him, so she would be with him at all times. That would also make it easier for him to… to… well does it really need to be explained? No it couldn't be done. There that's it. Finalised. Well…

Thoughts whizzed round and round in her head. They seemed to go on forever, the same things entering her head, as she convinced herself that what she had talked about with Jack earlier could happen and then convince herself that it would be impossible. Still exhausted from her ordeal she fell asleep, the thoughts staying with her… that was until she heard it.

The voice sent a chill down her spine, and goose bumps appeared on her skin. Her heart began to beat faster and panics arise from within her. It was him. He was back, and he had come to get her.

Earlier in the day she had heard someone shout 'sail ho' but just thought it would be another merchant ship and hadn't bothered to find out about it. Now though, now it seemed it was something entirely different… say a slave ship that had come to claim her and take her back to hell and the devil was with it. She could hear the voices getting loudly and suddenly she began to think Jack had been in on it all the time. Maybe Frank had got to sparrow and had told him to buy her in the slave auction. Maybe sparrow was a friend of that mans. What if everything she had experienced on board the **_pearl_** had been a hoax, something to lure her into a false sense of security? She wasn't sure if she could cope with something like that. As the sounds got closer she could begin to understand the conversation…

"Your right mate I did buy a girl in the slave auction but she looked nothing like that." Jack pointed to the sketchy drawing the man was holding out.

"Ye said looked. What do you mean looked?"

"She's dead mate. Got in the way in one of the battles week or so back. Track down the merchant ship and ask them. Their first mate killed her, split open her stomach."

"And what did ye do with her after? Was she still alive at that point?"

"She was still alive mate. But not for long. I'm not one that likes to see others in pain, and well she was makin' a mess of my deck see, so I shot her in the heart and sent her down to Davy Jones locker. Savvy." The man studied Jacks face for a moment.

"Aye, but if I find out ye've lied to me, they'll be hell to pay. Understand."

"Perfectly. Hey to see if I've told the lie or not, why don't you have a wee swim in that ocean and try t' find 'er body. That is unless a sharks got t' it." The man narrowed his eyes, and looked around the room. Finally before making to leave his eye caught sight of the door at the back of his cabin.

"What's in there?"

"My loot. Like t' keep it close to me. The important things anyway."

"Mind if I have a look?" Jack laughed.

"If ye can get int' it. Been blocked up for years mate. Too much stuff crammed into it. Not really sure what I've got in there." The man walked up to the door. Ana held her breath, heart in her mouth. Frank tried the door and found it was 'locked'. Ana Maria frowned, she didn't remember being locked in.

"Tis locked."

"It isn't actually. I did say no one could get into it. Blocked up so close to the door, feels like it's locked. It'll be interesting when I get into it, but haven't had the time recently savvy." The man snarled Jack before making his way out of the cabin, into the brightness of the Caribbean sun.

"Oh and if she is still on this ship, and ye are lying to me – which by the way is one of the most unwise things you could do, ye can tell her all her friends are dead. Not a single one of her hut is left alive and it's all… her… fault… good day to you Captain Sparrow."

It was a good 30 minuets before Jack came into see Ana Maria. She had once again curled herself into a tiny ball, far too many memories had been re surfaced through hearing that mans voice once again. She jumped as he entered her room, as she hadn't heard him unlock the door again.

Her eyes met his; his were filled with sorrow that chilled her to the bone. Something bad was about to be untold and she wasn't sure whether she was going to be able to cope with it.

"Anamaria…"

"What? What's happened? You're not giving me back to him are you? You can't do that, you promised me. You promised me you wouldn't let him touch me again you promised… you promised." Ana's voice had steadily got louder until the end where she quietened down and went back to panicking once again, sure that he was about to tell her she was going back home to hell.

"I promised and I'm a man of my word. He isn't going to get you, he thinks your dead, or at least the slave I bought and had on my ship is dead. But…" Ana only just dared to look Jack in the eye.

"What?"

"Your friends… there isn't anyone to rescue anymore." Ana shook her head unable to comprehend what Jack was telling her. Her friends couldn't be dead, they just couldn't be, and it wasn't possible. He wouldn't do something like that would he? He'd lose too much money. Mind you this was the man she thought of as Satan for you. He'd do anything. He had already proven that. If that was the case, he probably only wanted to find her to kill her in the most painful way possible for himself.

"Ana?" Jacks voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him. Anger began taking over her, and revenge was fresh in her mind. She wanted that man to pay and she wanted her son back and she told Jack so.

Jack agreed that they had to get her son. But he also made it clear they wouldn't be doing so for a few months. He wanted to make sure that Frank Jolter thought his ex-plaything was dead in the water, and had stopped following the **_Black Pearl_**. It was hard for Ana at first, as she wanted to avenge her friend's deaths, but knew there would be no way possible of doing so if that man still thought she was alive.

The fact she could only go outside in the dead of the night also made it apparent that it was still too dangerous for her. Jack knew he was still being followed, and had strict instructions to the crew on how to act. They knew they could let no clues go they had a woman slave on board and went about there tasks as though she wasn't even there. She spent 4 months in her cabin, being given different tasks to do such as the log books and stitching. She was given food and water during the night to keep her going through the day, and had had a window knocked through into the tiny cabin so she could have some air and natural light. She often got cabin fever and would have to be taken down to the galley among a crowed of pirates, with a hat on to try and blend in. When that happened, she would spend the time helping the cook.

It had been 6 months before Jack was sure that they were no longer being followed at all. Finally satisfied that it would be safe enough to go and get the revenge Ana Maria so badly wanted, he started making plans. Then he broke the news to a very happy lady…

It was just a few weeks before everything would be over and hopefully Anamaria would be reunited with her son, who would be 16 months old.

* * *

A/N well I updated finally and I think that there will only be one or 2 more chapters before it's all over. Please review! I'll update soon. X 


	9. Chapter 9the end

A/N Last chapter! I decided i wouldnt carry on for mch longer, incase i suddenly stopped writing again and tehn i would feel mean. I'm getting closer to finishing my toher ones too, so its all good. anyway please review, enjoy...

* * *

"Anamaria did I or did I not just tell you to stay on the ship?" Anamaria pretend to think about the question before answering.

"Yeah you did, and I haven't done it. No one knows this place better then me Jack." Jack growled in frustration.

"Its too bigger risk for you. He could catch you, and then what would you do?"

"Escape again, I don't know. But without me you have no chance in hell of getting James." Jack sighed, knowing in his head she was right, but his heart didn't want her to get hurt.

"Fine, just be quiet and stay close to me." Ana smiled triumphantly, and she moved closer to Jack. Jack could feel the heat radiating of her body and it made him slightly uncomfortable, yet he didn't move away…

xxxxxx

Anamaria was right, Jack did need her help to get around the place. It was like a maze, and if they didn't want to get caught up in it, they needed someone that knew their way around well. There were probably about a dozen different lanes, leading to more lanes with more turnings, and on each were around 3 huts crammed full of slaves. In the smallest of huts there would be 6 but in the biggest there could be anything from 20-30, making living conditions very bad.

Without even having to be asked, Anamaria started down one of the lanes, the one with no huts on, before remembering she was supposed to stay behind Jack. His slow pace was beginning to drive Anamaria mad, and quite a few times she had to be pulled back. She was eager to get everything over and done with, but her captain was more interested in not getting caught.

It took them 20 minuets to get the house, whereas it would have only taken 5 if he had done what Anamaria had wanted. The house was the difficult part, not the lanes leading up to it. Coming in and out, were dozens of black and white people, the black mainly in chains with white laughing at their expense. It would seem Frank was having a party. That wasn't helpful.

"Is there a back way in?" Anamaria looked at him blankly then rolled her eyes.

"Of course there is. In normal circumstances he wouldn't let us slaves in through the front way would he! Come on. I'm taking lead now, otherwise you'll be dithering so much you'll be the one to get us caught." Jack opened his mouth to protest but shut it again as Ana sped away.

It didn't take long for her to find the entrance and realize since there was a party raging on, no one was around that way. Beckoning Jack in with her, he took a look around the place which held quite a few bad memories for Ana. Ana was still speeding along, and Jack close behind her. When Ana stopped suddenly, Jack fell into her. Realizing they may have caused a noise loud enough to let someone know their presence was their, they were both still for a few minuets, neither daring to move, say anything or even breath. Finally Jack spoke.

"What the hell are you doing? Stopping so suddenly."

"Shhh."

"Its ok I don't think they heard us now come-"

"Jack shut up. Don't you hear it?" Jack looked blankly at the woman stood in front of him.

"No…"

"I can hear him. He's crying. I don't think anyone's with him-" Ana was cut off by the sound of Franks voice.

"Will someone shut that kid up?" Anger grew in Ana's eyes, and Jack had to hold her back, to stop her from going up to that man and giving him a piece of her mind… that was before he killed her. When Ana calmed down, Jack still didn't let go of her for a few minuets, both stood in silence waiting for the 'opportune moment'. Finally Jack put his mouth next to Anamaria's ear and whispered "Now."

Both silently walked up the stairs looking behind them all the time as they went. Jack's hand was on the tip of his sword whereas Ana had snuck a dagger in under her trousers. (Jack didn't actually know about that though.)

Looking through into the room where her son was being kept, Ana was disgusted to see it was worse then the slave huts. All he had was a crib, no blanket and rags for clothes. Tears began to well in Ana's eyes, and a lump formed in her throat as she watched her son sit in the mouldy crib, looking son unhappy that it didn't break just Anamaria's heart but Jack's too.

Noticing that no one was around in the room, now the boy was quiet, she walked in. Jack stayed outside of the door, keeping watch in case anyone was to walk by. Unlikely but there was always a chance.

Seeing her son for what seemed to Anamaria like the first time made her both happy and sad. The conditions he was in, was worse then what she had been living in, and that wasn't what she had been expecting at all. The tiny lad was so thin all his bones were clear, and he was extreamly pale like he had never been outside before. Going to pick him up, she was surprised to see he flinced and tried to move away from her. He had hardly made a sound since she had got in there and that too worried her.

"Ana are you going to get a move on? We don't know how much time we have left." Ana looked at Jack and nodded. Then she picked up her son.

He still didn't make a noise, and she was grateful for that. Looking around for a blanket of somesort, she found a dirty old rag that was just big enough to cover his tiny frame, she put it over him. Trying desperately not too notice him shaking too much, she began to walk out of the room.

They had just made it to the back door when someone stopped them…

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing?" Panic wrote itself across Anamaria's face, but Jack just grinned. While he had been keeping guard for Ana he had listened in to conversations from the party below and knew exactly what sort of bash this was.

"Jest bought my slave to join in the party, but we really must be goin' now. Savvy?" The young girl nodded and smiled, before a voice boomed.

"Holly? Holly where are you?"

"Sorry sir, I must be going." Anamaria regonised the voice, and the fear written in the girls eyes. She also saw the bump that was forming on the girl, and knew she was going through the same fate she once had. Wanting to help her, yet wanting to get away and save her son, they let her go back to Frank and started running.

The little boy Ana was carrying in her arms had become heavy from all the running, and she was sturuggling. Noticing this Jack held out his arms and took the boy. Now that they were out of the slave parts, the rag was thrown of and the sun blared down onto his skin for the first time in his young life. Scared of the sudden brightness, he turned and buried his head in Jacks shoulder. Smiling but not stopping, they continued to run.

After what seemed like eternity they reached the **_Pearl_** where straight away the anchor was lifted and they set sail away from that dreaded place. Finally safe, Anamaria followed Jack into his cabin, where she was handed her son and left alone with him…

xxx

3years later

James Thomas was now 4 years old and very happy. He had no memory of his life before and for that Anamaria was thankful, at least one of them didn't have keep re living through the pain.

Ana had moved onto land, a little town not far from Tortuga. It was a lot like Tortuga but with less rowdiness in the evenings, so it felt safer to bring up children. Not long after getting James back both Anamaria and Jack agreed that it would be best for him to be bought up in the most normal environment possible. Although it was sad for both of them, Jack had begun to enjoy the constant female company on his ship, and Anamaria well… she had just begun to enjoy being on a ship and the freedom the sea bought. But when having to choose between what was best for her son, and what would make her happiest, she didn't actually have to think about it. It was her son all the way.

Although it was quite a while until that decision was made. Just after her sons second birthday, they made the decision it would be best to live on land. When James had first been bought to the **_Pearl_** he was very weak and very behind developing. He caught almost every illness that could be caught aboard a ship and from the air, and was very ill the first few months, causing Anamaria to become ill from the worry and stress of it all. Jack was a pillar of strength for her during those times, so the crew weren't surprised when a relationship that was more then just friendship formed.

Jack was there to witness James's first steps, (which should have been taken before he even reached the age of one never mind two.) hear his first words, and generally see him fill out and colour gain in his cheeks. This bought him happiness not only because he had fallen in love with the little boy (in a fatherly sense.) but also because it bought so much joy to his mother, who he had also found himself loving.

Now it might seem strange that, when you've just found out they were in love, for Anamaria to leave. But that's where another part of the story fits in. Just after James reached the age of two, Anamaria realized that she was once again pregnant. She always knew she wanted a lot of children, right from when she was little. Only back then it didn't seem possible since she was a slave, and she didn't want to bring anyone else into that world. Now though, it seemed possible, but it was her that made the decision children shouldn't be bought up on ships, let alone pirate ships.

It was a decision Jack agreed with. He too didn't think children should be on a ship until at least the age of 10. By then they could fend for themselves if it got slightly dangerous and not need the constant attention a young child would need.

So now, when Jack leaves to go travelling and being a general pirate, Anamaria stays at home and looks after their children. By now they already have 2, plus James and another on the way…


End file.
